omunkoreareduxfandomcom-20200214-history
OMUN Korea Redux Wiki
Welcome to the OMUN Korea Redux Wiki Orlando Model United Nations conference hosted by the University of Central Florida will be conducting a future set crisis simulation involving the United States and Chinese cabinets. Within this Wiki you will find all background information necessary for knowledge of cabinet members, some real some fictional, and their actions, achievements, personalities, and accolades prior to the future timeline and from today until the start of the crisis. You will also find information on significant events, elections, conflicts, treaties, and any other information related to the crisis. Read through all information and gather what you need to successfully achieve your country's goals in the crisis. Good Luck The Crisis The year is 2020, the world is at a crossroads. The American military is engaged in an ongoing occupation of Iran following the Iranian Invasion of 2014, the Chinese government has suffered and recovered from a major economic decline, however, they have just suffered a major outbreak of E. Coli and are now in severe dire straits. European powers are wary of the position of policing power the United States has been holding within the international community and is beginning to consider steps to restrain America's growing strength. Africa has errupted into a multi-national war of unprecedented proportions, so great that the major powers of the world are hesitant to do anything but let it ride itself out. In March of 2020, Jang Sung-taek, the charismatic, eccentric, and power hungry leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea has declared a reinvasion of South Korea. DPRK troops have mobilized and are nearing the border of South Korea and it is apparent that the invasion will take place within a week. In America, President Shawn Rivers, nearing the end of his first term in office, has called for a convening of his Joint Chiefs along with other members of his cabinet to determine the actions that the United States will take in light of the actions and declaration of Jang Sung-taek. The American cabinet must decide how it will assist its ally and major economic partner. Will the Americans provide aid, weapons, diplomatic support, military advisement or even American troops? The US is already engaged in an occupation of Iran and the public opinion of any military action is so low that action would cause major problems, however, South Korea is a major economic partner and loss of that nation would be a significant blow to the already teetering American economic stability. In China, Premier Li Keqiang and Chairman Hu Jintao have assembled a meeting of the Chinese cabinet to determine if they will be able to assist the DPRK in their push into South Korea. China faces a major issue with backing the DPRK in this attack, not only did they just start recovering from an economic depression but they also just lost a significant portion of their population due to the E. Coli pandemic. They know that the economy could use the boost from the war machine that would be necessary but at the risk of the US and other nations intervening, however, the prospect of gaining a foothold within a united Korea and the blow to the US that the loss of South Korea would be, is an extremely enticing outcome. Both nations face major decision that need to be made extremely fast. Any and all actions will have significant reprocussions for both nations internally and in relation to each other and each other's actions. Both nations will need to balance their domestic issues, solve problems at home, and make their moves in the Korean Peninsula. All involved will need to act quickly and effectively and cooperatively if they wish to truly achieve the desired outcomes. Latest activity Category:Browse